Various beverage containers, such as those used to keep a hot beverage hot and a cold beverage cold, are currently available in the marketplace and are sold in various configurations. However, said containers typically include a container and a lid, such as a travel mug, but are not otherwise configured to hold a secondary beverage container therein, such as a can of a beverage. Various “koozies” are also available in the marketplace, which are generally flexible and surround the bottom and most of the sides of a beverage can. Said koozies do not use a lid, and do not otherwise utilize any other compatible parts.
In view of the foregoing, a beverage system, configured to retain a beverage within a can and a beverage not within a can, with various lids and/or gaskets, and additional adapters to help keep the beverage cold, would be well received in the marketplace.